Who is he?
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Katniss ran away from her abusive boyfriend, and wrecked. Will she go back to her abusive old live?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

I'd better get home. My idiot boss, Mr. Snow, kept me late at the office, and my boyfriend hates it when I'm late. I managed to stop a taxi, and gave the driver my street address. While enjoying the drive home, I was already thinking of Gale losing his mind, just because I came home late.

A few things about Gale. He is the owner of the local automotive shop, so he makes a lot of money. My mother practically had this relationship planned for a long time. She wanted me to marry Gale for "the benefit of the your family." I was already going to college for a degree in music. Gale, beside being rich, is also a huge prick. He always thinks I'm fooling around on him.

"We're here Miss. That'll be twenty dollars and thirty cents." I paid him, and walked up the stairs, and through the door. Now watch, no sooner will I hang up my coat will he start yelling. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat.

"Where in the name of hell were you?" His voice thundered down the hall. Did I not tell you that would happen?

"Sorry hun, my boss kept me after." I replied, knowing he won't listen.

"No he didn't! You were with another man! Who cheating whore!" That's it! I'm done with the abuse!

"That's it Gale! I'm out of here!" I yelled back. He screamed something, but I didn't hear him. I took my car keys, my guitar, my music, and ran out the door. He will never hurt me again.

Peeta

Another day alone. I work at a local bar, working behind the counter and as entertainment. Not a good way to meet women. But how I dream for a better life. You see, I was in college for a degree in carpentry. Now, I'm a low life with the skills of a wood master.

I clocked out and started driving home. I'm tired and I just want to go home. I got on the freeway and put on loud music. About two or three cars ahead of me, someone seemed was in a hurry. Suddenly, another speeder bumped into the car, and it wrecked.

I stopped immediately and got out to help in any way I can. The car was completely wrecked. The front is crushed in, wheels were missing, and the roof had caved in when it rolled. There was one person inside. Luckey, I was able to get her out, the metal missed her legs my inches. She opened her eyes once, when I was getting her into my car. She reached out for me, then passed out.

I finished getting her in, then sped to the Emergency Room. There was one case in her car, and I put that in too, thinking she'd want it if she woke up. On arrival, I picked her up and ran it. Before I could say anything, they placed her on a bed, and got her into surgery. I gave them the case and left. I wonder if I'll see her again?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

So this is what it feels like to die. Feels like nothing. I wonder if I'm even dead. No, I'm hearing beeping and voices. I managed to open my eyes for a moment before shutting them again, and I fell back asleep. When I managed to wake up fully, I found I was in the hospital, and my head hurts like hell. There was a nurse with her back to me.

"Nurse," I just managed to whisper, "why am I in the hospital?" She turned and saw I was awake.

"Doctor! She's awake!" She shouted, and within seconds, a doctor came up.

"Ah Miss. Everdeen, good to see your awake. You gave us quiet a scare." I once again asked why I was here.

"The man who brought you in says someone wrecked into you, and that your lucky that your alive. You had quiet a few broken bones, a lot of lacerations, and a mild concussion. But you pulled thorough." A man? Who...then it hit me. I remembered opening my eyes for a minute or two, and seeing a man placing me in his car. I reached for him, and then black.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but he just gave us your guitar case and left. He gave us no name." I nodded, and I suddenly felt tired.

"Sleep. I'll be back when you wake up." Was all I heard when I finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, and I'll add a longer one in a day or two. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Peeta<p>

It's been two weeks, maybe three weeks, since the wreck. Since I may have save a young women's live by speeding her to the hospital. But it's not the wreck that is always replaying in my mind. It's the way she reached out for me when I placed her in my car. She had this look in her eye that spoke of abuse, and hope when she saw me. I wish I knew her name so I could find her, to see if she's ok. But I'll never know.

"Hey Peeta, it's time to forget about her." My friend, Haymitch, reasoned. Haymitch is a forty three-year old drunk. But he helps me more than my mother.

"I can't Haymitch. There was a look in her eye that spoke of hope. And when she reached for me, it looked like a plea for help." He laughed.

"Ah you stupid boy. It was just your imagination. You need to get out more." Get out more. Yea, that's what I need to do.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll see you later."

"Bring me more scotch." Not happening. The last thing he needs to is drink more alcohol. The more he drinks, the more of a jerk he is. A helpful jerk, but a jerk all the same.

"You don't need anymore alcohol for a while. Bye." He muttered something under his breath. I chuckled on the way out. He'll thank me for it later.

Katniss

I felt fine when I woke up the second time, but the doctors still want me to stay another night or two, just to see if there is no delayed side-effects from the crash. They didn't even let me play my guitar! That alone almost drove me to insanity. But what I am deadly curious about, is the man who pulled me from the wreck, and brought me here. Who is he, and why did he help a stranger?

"Miss, you need to take your medicine now." A nurse says. I don't need any medicine to sleep, I just want to know the man who got me here. But, there is no use fighting these people. I took the meds, and almost immediately, fell asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_I'm at a park, my friends and family around me. The reason is because I just got out of the hospital. I smiled and walked to the woods, wanting alone for a while. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn and see the man who helped me after the crash. I reach for him, and he vanished. I stood there, wondering if it was all a dream,_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


End file.
